


Challenge 2: Magic of Three

by nomical



Series: Send In The Porn (Summer Pornathon '15) [2]
Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Alternate Timelines, Consensual Infidelity, Grief/Mourning, M/M, Sliding Doors AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-15
Updated: 2015-08-15
Packaged: 2018-04-14 20:54:27
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 698
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4579701
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nomical/pseuds/nomical
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A world where one choice leads to three very different outcomes.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Challenge 2: Magic of Three

"I don't think it matters which one we get on - they're all going to the same place," says Merlin reading the train times.

"Alright," Arthur agrees.

***

"Hurry up love. They already know what you look like, no sense trying to impress them now."

"Arthur, I'm not giving your father the satisfaction of showing up with my tie being done in the wrong knot."

"Who cares? No one is going to be looking at you anyway."

"Your father will."

"Mother will keep him off you. She's not going to let anyone spoil Morgana's day."

"I suppose that's true." Merlin leans against the door frame, tie in hand. "Can you help me with this? The stupid thing just won't cooperate."

"I can think of something better to do with that." Arthur waggles his eyebrows.

"Oh sod off," Merlin scoffs. "Wait, you're serious?"

Arthur shrugs nonchalantly and moves to stand behind Merlin.

"Right, but it's on your head if your father throws a tantrum ruins the wedding because we're late."

"We wouldn't be that late," Arthur purrs, grinding gently against his backside.

He takes the tie in both hands and caresses Merlin's neck, making him shiver.

"Fine. But blindfolds only. Last time it took twenty minutes to get the knots untied."

***

Merlin's in the middle of a crowded dance floor, bodies packed in on either side. The beat is an electric current running just under his skin and he feels more alive than he has in months. Someone grinds on him from behind, a faceless stranger, and the act of not knowing whose cock is pressed against his arse only adds to his excitement.

A pair of strong arms wrap around his chest and grab at his tie, hands sliding along the length like he's trying to jack him off. Whoever is at his back has dropped all pretense of dancing. He's rutting hard and Merlin presses back, relishing in the imperfect slide of cotton on leather. In the dim lights with the pounding bass drowning out any chance at conversation, he can forget everything that's happened. Feel like a different person. Be free to fuck whoever he wants.

His dance partner comes far too quickly, finishing with a guttural grunt. He drops his head on the back of Merlin's neck, pats his chest once, and disappears back into the crowd. Merlin shivers, the club suddenly cold and his excitement gone.

Arthur is still up waiting for him when he gets home.

"You went out again." He doesn't say it like an accusation but he probably should.

"Yeah."

"Have a good time?"

Arthur's tight-lipped rage is palpable and Merlin should feel something – anything – in response, but all he feels is tired.

"Is my pillow still on the sofa?"

Arthur nods.

"Good."

Arthur looks at him for a long time like he wants to say something. Merlin half hopes he will. Anything to get them out of whatever hell they're trapped in. Instead he turns and walks out. Just like he's done every other time.

***

It's a miserably rainy day to be outside, but no one says anything about the weather. Instead, they all file in around the family, offering support and yet intruding on a private moment.

Merlin's grief is still raw. He feels exposed, engulfed by the crowd and yet standing out by the very nature of the situation. He can't think, can't respond to anyone. All he can do is focus on not crying, because once he starts he knows he won't be able to stop.

He shivers and is surprised at how cold it is. His body is operating completely on autopilot. The only thing he's consciously aware of is how much he's grinding his teeth, trying desperately to give his mouth something to do besides screaming.

The day itself is blessedly brief. Soon he'll be able to go home, loosen his tie, lie down, and hopefully never wake up. He leaves as soon as they lower the coffin into the ground. There's no point in staying – it's not Arthur. Not anymore.

***

"I don't think it matters which one we get on - they're all going to the same place," says Merlin reading the train times.

"Alright," Arthur agrees.


End file.
